What I Want
by SalSassy
Summary: A/U request based off of Rusty.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Emily has a great relationship with her mom in this story and has two brothers. **

"Drew?" Emily called out softly. She rolled her eyes and flung herself back onto the bed when she realized that he lived in a different state now. She felt bad for ignoring his calls and texts—he'd even sent her an edible arrangement because of how much fruit she eats. She ignored the guilty feeling and grabbed her laptop off the nightstand. She quickly booked a flight and Skyped her mother. After the third ring, her mother answered with a bright smile, "Hello sweetheart" she paused when she saw Emily's somber expression. Emily told her mother everything including Andrew and Keely. Emily didn't have to say a word before her mother spoke, "Just book a flight, a hotel room, and have an actual conversation with him. I know you, which means that I know you aren't answering his calls. Babygirl, I know that you're confused but have you thought about how much this is hurting him? I was exactly the way you are once upon a time and it broke my heart when I realized how bad it hurt your father." At the mention of her father, Emily's eyes filled with tears, "Do you miss him?"

Elizabeth responded with a watery smile, "Every minute of the day. Sweetie, promise me that you will talk to him face-to-face, even if you decide to end your relationship. He doesn't deserve to have that conversation over the telephone." Emily bit her lip in concentration, "Mom, what do I do?" Elizabeth smiled at her daughter, "You be happy. I can tell how happy he has made you over the past year. Your career is a great accomplishment; however, you have earned the right to be happy…especially after Ricky. Careers can be altered—I did it with mine when I met your father. I loved him more than being an Ambassador. I didn't change my career completely, but I changed it enough to spend as much time with him as I wanted. You need to tell Andrew the _real _reason behind your hesitation." "I love you mom." "I love you too. Call me if you need me. Piece of cake." Emily smiled, "Slice of pie. Bye."

**####%%%%**

Andrew sat in his home office distracted. He originally walked in to gather files and sign a permission slip for Keely; that all changed when his eyes landed on a picture of Emily. It was taken the first day that DC got snow. He captured her playing in the snow, carefree, like a child. He found her enchanting, even with red cheeks and snow peppered throughout her dark locks. He had taken the picture before he realized it. Once she saw it, she protested half-heartedly that he delete it. He decided to frame it; it was a permanent fixture on his desk in DC before the move. Now when he looked at that picture, he felt like it was one of the last happy moments they'd have together. _She keeps pulling away from me. _

Keely was about to scold her father about the permission slip until she saw him sitting there. She could tell that the distance was breaking his heart and she felt awful. She felt like she should've fought against her mother harder to stay in DC. He was in Denver for her, but a big part of his heart was still in DC. She decided not to drive the knife in deeper and just tiptoed out of the office. Half an hour later, her dad came out the office in a better mood. He handed her the permission slip and clapped his hands together. "Ready to go grocery shopping?" Keely nodded, "Yeah, let's go."

Keely kept the conversation light with her dad for the rest of the day until she went back to her mother's house for the weekend. Keely walked over to her mother, "Are you sure that you're okay with me staying with dad during the week and you on the weekends?" Her mother nodded her head, "You have both missed each other for the past year. It only fair." Keely chewed on her bottom lip, "Can I stay with him this upcoming weekend?" Her mother was confused, "What's the occasion?" Keely sat down on a nearby chair, "If my memory is right, I think that this weekend is dad and Emily's second anniversary." Keely's mother pursed her lips, "He really loves her huh?" Keely smiled, "He really does. I've never seen him this sad…not even after the divorce. She said that last part in a whisper, but her mother heard her. "Keke, I know that I treated your dad badly. I will always be sorry for that but neither one of us are sorry that you were the bright spot of our marriage. I didn't move us out here to drive a wedge between you and your dad. I did it to give us a better life." Keely was frustrated but remained respectful, "Giving us a better life ruined his happiness—again. I'm going to bed mom. I love you and goodnight."

Emily just hung up the phone after talking to Rossi before her flight was called. She decided to take her mother's advice and talk to Andrew in person. As she settled into the flight class section, her nerves started to get the best of her. She spent the first 2 hours of the flight vomiting in the bathroom. She forced herself to go to sleep just so it would stop. The stewardess quietly placed a blanket over Emily and sat a can of ginger ale on her laptop tray. Emily woke up in the middle of the landing. She quickly left the airport and hailed a cab to her hotel. She opened her luggage and held the envelope close to her chest; she also had an anniversary gift for Andrew but was afraid that after she talked to him…that he'd be done with her. She unlocked her phone and stared at the home screen. It was a picture that Tara took of them. She'd caught them all hugged up. They were always like that and Emily loved to be in his arms. In the picture, he'd caught Emily from behind and wrapped his arms around her chest and waist; she had the biggest smile on her face to match his. It was her favorite picture of them. The tears involuntarily ran down her face and she fought against the sobs that took over her body. There she was, spending her first night in Denver crying herself to sleep.

The next morning, she decided to find a decent coffee shop to give her the energy that she desperately needed. She walked around idly until she stumbled upon a little café called _Java Jolt. _There was a long line, but she didn't mind waiting. She didn't even have an actual plan in mind for talking to Andrew.

Michelle Smith, formerly Mendoza, couldn't believe her eyes. She'd seen enough pictures of Emily to know that the woman was standing in her coffee shop. When she helped Andrew move a few boxes, she noticed how many pictures of the woman that he had. Pictures didn't do her justice; Michelle could honestly say that Emily was stunning. She knew that she shouldn't, but Keely's words hit her at her core. For the past 19 years, she'd been systematically responsible for hurting her ex-husband. She fell out of love with him quickly and used Keely as a pawn for years. Knowing how disappointed her daughter was in her behavior, she felt it necessary that she at least try to make it right. She let one of her baristas fix Emily's order but decided to deliver it to her table personally.

Emily looked out the window at all the happy-go-lucky couples and families as a familiar pang of guilt settled deeply within her. She waited patiently for her coffee and muffin. She looked up briefly to see a smiling woman coming towards her. She only let her guard down when she saw what must've been her coffee order. "I'm sorry if I startled you. I'm the owner. Here's your order." Emily gave her a warm smile, "Thank you." The woman lingered so Emily asked, "Was there something else?" The woman gestured towards the open chair, "May I Emily?"

Now her guard was back up, "How do you know my name?" The woman gestured towards the coffee cup and sat down in the chair. "I also know your name because my ex-husband is in love with you" Emily's confused face made her elaborate, "I'm Michelle Smith. I used to be Michelle Mendoza. I'm Andrew's ex-wife and Keely's mother." Emily moved to get up, but Michelle placed a hand on her arm, "Please let me try to explain."

Emily sat back down but had a death grip on her coffee and purse. "I don't even think that I ever loved Andrew the way that he loved me. I treated him horribly for no reason. I married him quick and divorced him quicker. I was selfish. By the time I stopped being selfish, Keely was 7. I made this move to try and prove to Keely that I could be a better mother before she was completely grown up and out the house. I never realized that she picked up on so much growing up. She can feel how sad he is and I can feel it radiate off of her. They've always been close. I'm not trying to talk you into anything. I just wanted to tell you that Andrew really loves you. Probably more than he loved me; anyways, I'll let you enjoy your breakfast." She got up to leave but not before she said one more thing to Emily, "You have really expressive eyes. I can tell how much you love him too. You're good for him…better than I ever was."

Emily's mind became even more jumbled after her short conversation with Michelle. What were the odds that the first conversation she had with anyone in Denver, would be Andrew's ex. She felt like she was being punk'd. She battled with her nerves for the entire day before she finally had the balls to go to Andrew's home. When she got out the cab, she sighed in relief upon seeing his car in the driveway. She brought the bottle of wine, more for him than anything, and rang the doorbell. She heard him talking to another person as he opened the door. Andrew stopped breathing for a moment when he saw Emily. They both had tears in their eyes, but Andrew broke the silence, "I don't understand Emily. I haven't heard from you in 3 weeks and now you're here." Emily lost the battle with her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. Andrew felt like an ass as he tried to wipe away her tears. She pulled back, "You have company. I should've called." Andrew grabbed her by the hand, "It's just me and Keely. Dinner should be ready soon. Stay and eat with us. Maybe we can talk afterwards?" he asked hoping she'd say yes. Emily wiped her face and nodded.

Keely opened the door and smiled wide when she saw Emily. She asked her dad, "Should it be bubbling?" Andrew sprinted into the house leaving the two women in his life on the doorstep. They both awkwardly smiled at each other before Keely surprised Emily with a tight hug. She felt Emily's rigid posture, "Sorry, I'm a hugger. You'll just have to get used to it." Emily laughed and hugged her back. "I'm happy that you're here Emily. It's really nice to meet you." Emily pulled away, "You're seriously happy that I'm here?" Keely nodded, "Are you kidding? Before he bolted, that was the first real smile he's had since he first got here and saw me again." Emily laughed nervously, "Want to see if he needs our help?" Keely nodded and they both went into the house. They watched as he rushed around the kitchen to salvage dinner. He turned around when he heard snickering. With his hands folded across his chest, he looked at Keely, "Dinner was fine. You put on a pot of water until it started boiling." Keely smirked, "You aren't the only slick one Mr. FBI." Emily was the first to laugh and it was infectious enough to make the Mendozas join in. Andrew motioned that they sit down at the table. Keely put salad on everyone's plate as Andrew brought baked chicken and mushroom risotto to the table. Dinner was comfortably silent until Keely cleared her throat. Andrew put a comforting hand on Emily's thigh, which inadvertently set her skin on fire. Keely said, "I have a really important question to ask." Emily's anxiety rose and without missing a beat, Keely asked, "Are you biracial? I only ask because you have these natural curves and your hair is amazing!" Andrew burst out laughing while Emily let out a sigh of relief. She drank some of her water, "Uh yes I am." Andrew looked at her surprisingly.

"My um, my biological father is from Belize." "Is he still alive?" Keely asked innocently. Emily cleared her throat, "Yes, but I haven't spoken to him in over 20 years." Andrew was about to change the subject, but Emily squeezed his hand and interlaced their fingers. "No, I want to do this right and be completely honest." Emily looked to Keely, "My biological father wasn't good like your dad is. He was abusive and it took my mom a long time to get away. My older brother always tried to protect her and me but he—" Keely reached across the table to grab her other hand.

"The night my dad left—let's just say that it was a bad night. She got remarried about 6 years later and I've had the most incredible father since then until he passed away last year. There is something that I need to say that could make you hate me." Andrew grabbed her face with both hands until she looked him in the eyes, "I could never hate you baby." Emily tried to pull away, however, he wouldn't let her. "I'm married. I'm a widow. My husband was killed 14 years ago and so was my son. We were living in St. Louis and they were in a bank as it was getting robbed. The robbers panicked and shot everybody in the bank including my 3-year-old. Ricky was a former boxer, yet he was mush when it came to Aiden, and so was I. That kid had us wrapped around his finger. After they died, I accepted the transfer to the BAU. Drew, that is the one and only thing that I've ever kept from you. I told you everything else." Andrew kissed away her tears as Keely held her hand tighter. "It's okay baby. Don't cry." Keely got up to hug Emily when she started sobbing, "I miss them so much. The day you moved was the day they died all those years ago. Last week would've been Aiden's 17th birthday." Andrew kept kissing the top of her head, "I'm so sorry that you've been handling this by yourself." Keely wiped away her tears and went to grab the ice cream out the freezer. The trio ate the entire gallon and wound up watching Die Hard on television.

Emily appreciated Andrew and Keely for trying to lighten the mood. She couldn't believe that her mother was right about talking to Andrew. Emily always thought that this would be a hard conversation, instead, it came flowing out like a river. Keely yawned loudly, "How long are you staying? In Denver?" Emily shrugged, "At least through the weekend. I have a lot of vacation time accrued." Andrew squeezed her tighter into his side. Keely bid them both goodnight completely with kisses to their cheeks before going upstairs to her room. Emily looked up to Andrew, "I should get going." He never let her go. "No. I want you to stay here for as long as you're visiting. Please, I just need to be close to you." His pleading was breaking her heart, so she agreed. He nearly startled her when he jumped up and grabbed his keys. "Drew, where are you going?" "To check you out of your hotel, when you tell me which one it is, and bring your things here." Emily went to protest, but he used those gorgeous kind eyes on her and she caved, "Shady Oaks, the one downtown." She watched Andrew leave and watched the tv before jumping at a sound coming from behind her. Keely came down the stairs with a face mask on, "Sorry for scaring you. I was waiting until dad left. I want to show you something." Emily allowed Keely to lead her into Andrew's bedroom and bathroom. "I think that dad has been anticipating or at least hoping that you'd make the trip out here. He has what I assume are all the products you use minus makeup. He even has a few outfits in your size, with shoes to match. Don't worry, I helped him out with that." Emily smiled when she looked around and realized Keely was right. "Goodnight Emily, for real this time." "Goodnight Keely."

Emily was in the shower for at least 20 minutes before she felt a chill go up her spine. She looked over her shoulder through the steam and saw the outline of Andrew's body. "I checked you out and brought your luggage in. I'll let you finish your shower." Andrew heard her faintly call out to him, "Yeah baby?" She cracked the shower door open, "Join me."

**!&&&&&**

Andrew stripped down and slid into the shower behind Emily. She immediately felt his body starting to react behind her. She had really missed Andrew. She missed the soft kisses he loved to shower her in. She missed his smooth but strong hands. She missed his beautiful, peaceful energy. She missed his lovemaking even when they got rough with each other. She just missed him. Emily grabbed his arms and pulled them around her body. She turned her head to the side when he kissed her neck. "I missed you so much Drew." He moved his kisses from her jaw to her ear, "You're all I think about E." Emily turned her head to kiss him on the lips. He continued to kiss her as he turned the water temper up as high as it could go. Emily's front was turning a light red that was getting her more turned on. Her kiss with Andrew got deeper as she felt the full weight of his erection on her lower back. Emily turned in his arms and pressed their bodies together. Andrew moaned as she wiggled her body against him. "E, baby you're getting me worked up." Emily smiled against his lips, "Good." He grabbed her by the thighs and smiled when she immediately jumped into his arms. She kissed down his neck, "What about Keely?"

He shrugged, "She's probably listening to music. In the event that she isn't, you need to be quiet." Emily whimpered, "I can't. You feel too good." Andrew smiled and captured her lips in a deep kiss just as he slid inside of her. At the feel of him, Emily nearly bit his tongue and rested all her weight on him. He stretched her as always, but it felt so much better because she hadn't felt him like this in 2 months. Emily felt her emotions going crazy again. She nibbled and suckled on his Adam's apple in tandem with his thrusts. 2 months was too long and they both were reaching their peak within a matter of minutes. Andrew moved to pull out, but Emily tightened her legs around him, "Don't Drew. I've missed you too much." Andrew's mind was racing, "Are you sure E?" She nodded, "Yeah. I just want to feel every part of you. I've missed you so much." Emily's entire body shook in his arms as they both reached releases. She kissed his neck, "Thank you baby. Thank you Drew." Andrew kissed her softly, "Always baby." Andrew put her down and reached for a nearby towel to clean her up. Although she was on birth control and said that she didn't care, he knew better; they hadn't talked about pregnancy. After everything she'd just told him at dinner, the last thing he wanted to do was blindside her with a pregnancy while she's in a raw emotional state. Andrew would love nothing more than to have a child with Emily, but they had a lot of ground to cover in their relationship.

He wrapped Emily in a towel and carried her into the bedroom. He could tell that she was in a daze, so he lotioned her body and helped her into an oversized shirt, instead of letting her sleep naked like she usually did. He put on pajama bottoms and slid into bed next to her. Emily immediately climbed on top of him; Andrew smiled, "I missed holding you like this. We always sleep like this." Emily smiled into his chest, "I love letting your heartbeat put me to sleep." Emily laid on his chest quietly until his heart started beating faster. Emily lifted her head, "What's wrong?" Andrew sat up with Emily still in his lap, "I still need to know where we stand. You haven't talked to me in weeks, then you come here and tell me about your son and husband. E, was that the last time that we will make love? Did you want to break-up in person?" Emily's tears started up again; Andrew had never seen her cry as much as she had tonight and it worried the hell out of him. "E, please talk to me." When she whispered, he had trouble hearing her, so she spoke up. "I was never supposed to love you this much. It feels wrong to be happy in a world without Ricky and Aiden. I love you so much and it terrifies me. When I get scared…I run." Andrew pressed their foreheads together, "Emily, I love you more than any woman that I've ever loved in my life, including my ex-wife. Now, I will never disrespect or throw dirt on the mother of my child, but the love I have for you is very different from what I once had with her. I don't want you to feel scared with me. I only want you to feel loved. I don't want you to feel pressured about—" Emily quieted him with a finger on his lips.

"Drew, I've come to the realization that it's okay for me to find happiness again. I want to stop running. I want to run towards you instead of away from you. I want a future with you, but I don't want the constant separation between us. It's also important to me that Keely is truly okay with our relationship." Andrew intertwined his fingers with hers, "What are you saying, E?"

Emily chewed on her lip, "I've talked a lot with the Director and Dave. I was prepared to phase out of the bureau and move to Denver. My mother reminded me that careers can be altered but that love shouldn't have to be. Instead of the leaving the bureau, the Director asked that I consider starting a BAU out west and help Dave get into the role of taking over the team. Reid, JJ, and Luke aren't ready for that responsibility. Tara and Matt don't want it so, the best option to keep the team together is Dave. I know that it-"

Andrew kissed her to stop the rambling. "Emily, you want to move here?" With tears in her eyes, "I want you. I finally understand why Morgan and Hotch had to leave. To find their peace and happiness, they had to make a choice. To keep my happiness, I'm willing to make that choice too. I haven't wanted everything with anybody since I lost my husband and son—until you. I want it all with you Drew. I can always get another job. I can't get another you." Emily wiped away a couple of his tears and kissed him sweetly. The kiss turned heated as she settled her body directly over his growing erection. "Already Drew?" Emily teased. He pulled her shirt off and instantly took a nipple into his mouth, "It's been two months E." Emily ripped his pajama bottoms off and took his length in her hand. She started rubbing her slit up and down his erection, pausing to whimper, "You're so damn big Drew. It's a miracle you haven't broken me in two." He trailed his kisses down her stomach as he effortlessly lifted her up. "Trust me, if I managed to break you, then I'd gladly put you back together." Emily's heart soared due to him not realizing that he'd already put her back together.

Andrew didn't hesitate to swirl his tongue inside of her wet opening. "God, I've missed how good you taste. I missed it so much." Emily was completely at his mercy. As usual, he brought her to 3 climaxes with his mouth before he finally backed off. Emily eagerly kissed him and tasted herself on his tongue. She never broke the kiss and fumbled for him before sheathing him within her. She bit his lip as her body worked to accommodate him. Emily sat up on her feet and happily bounced up and down. Andrew tried to slow her down, but she gave him a devilish smile and moved his hands to his sides. Emily moved as fast as she could until a sheen of sweat covered her skin. Andrew knew that his release was close behind hers and tried to pull out. Once again, she wrapped her legs tighter around him. "I want to feel you Drew." Andrew kissed her once, "Baby, I'm not wearing a condom. You could get pregnant." Emily pushed her sweaty bangs to the side, "I don't care. I want everything with you." Emily's words triggered his release with hers trailing right behind. They both collapsed back onto the bed with Emily laying on his chest. "I love you Drew but I think I'll take Keely with me to shop for new clothes." Andrew laughed, "So, she ratted me out?" "Yeah, but it's okay." Andrew pulled Emily up his body until they were face-to-face, "Are you really moving here?" "I'm really moving here. I love you too much to let you go. Obviously, I have packing to do and conversations to have with the team, but I am still coming out here to be with you."

They were drifting off to sleep when Andrew asked, "Do you know anything about gymnastics?" Emily let out a sleepy giggle, "I think you know how flexible I am?" "Keely wants to take a class and I don't know where to start." Emily snuggled into his side, "I did gymnastics for 15 years. I almost became a professional gymnast before Criminology took centerstage. Do you want me to tag along?" "I think that we'd both love that, but we should go to sleep because we're getting up in about 5 hours." "You're going to kill me" Emily whined. "Get used to it baby."

Emily was resembling the Walking Dead when she trekked into the kitchen at the ungodly Saturday hour of 7 am. Keely was wide awake and slid a plate of waffles and bacon over to Emily. Emily thanked her and started to eat before she saw the card underneath the plate. She pulled it out and smiled as she read _Welcome to Denver._ She looked over at Keely, "How did you know?" "Know what?" the teenager asked. "That I was moving out here?" The screech that Keely let go almost deafened both Emily and Andrew. "Wait, you're actually moving here? I just planned on wearing you down until you caved. This is amazing!" Emily looked at Andrew, who merely shrugged with a grin on his face. Keely got dressed quickly and came downstairs with a gift for Emily. She accepted it, "What's this for?" Keely blushed slightly, "Happy Anniversary Dad and Emily." They both practically melted on the spot and Emily opened her gift to reveal a charm necklace with a plate of cookies and a cup of coffee. "Thank you so much Keely. I love it." She hugged the energetic teen and asked Andrew to help her put it on. "Ladies, we need to head out if we plan on getting there on-time."

Andrew watched from afar as Emily actually helped the gymnastics teachers with the basics in the large walk-in class of 30 girls. Keely looked at Emily the way that Andrew often did and that warmed his heart. Later on in the day, he tried to eavesdrop on a hushed conversation they were having as they walked through the mall. Keely stopped in front of a store and almost drooled over the outfit. Emily and Andrew caught up to her and immediately said No at the same time. "Why not?"

Andrew said, "It's too revealing." She looked at Emily, who simply said, "It's not your color nor is it in season." Keely looked at it again before deciding that Emily was right. Emily smirked at Andrew as they started walking again, "One of us had to be the bad guy." He laughed at picked her up with one arm, "I'll show you the bad guy." Keely yanked them both into a photo booth. When they were done, Keely immediately pointed out the third picture. "This would be perfect for the wall. We need to get a frame." Emily was speechless but allowed herself to be pulled along. Emily redeemed herself by cooking dinner for the three of them. She made all of their favorite Chinese food. She grabbed her gift for Andrew and put it on the table. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, "Can this be opened in front of Keely?" Emily nodded and urged him to open it. He opened the box and choked up when he saw his mother's dog tags and his father's badge. Both of his parents were deceased and he told Emily that he spent years attempting to find these two things with no luck. "E, how did you?" She pulled him into a hug, "A lot of help from my mom and a bidding war with a collector for almost a month. Happy Anniversary Drew." He kissed Emily with every ounce of passion that he had. "Thank you so much. I thought it was an ultrasound or something." Emily's breath hitched, "Did you want it to be?"

Keely broke the moment, "Uh I definitely do! I would love to be a big sister. So, do what you have to do—just when I'm not around—and give me a sibling…please." Emily pulled Andrew into a hug, "We have our marching orders." Andrew just stared at her, "You really want to have my baby? After everything you been through?" Emily kissed right over his heart before his lips, "I would love to have your child."


	2. Chapter 2

_7 months later_

Emily had Andrew had gotten engaged a month ago, but she'd yet to tell her friends. She had a million different ways that she wanted to tell them but that came along with the second part of her surprise announcement. At the age of 47, Emily Prentiss was pregnant—like with a mini Mendoza—and she was part petrified and part ecstatic. Andrew told her yesterday that he put in for her team to fly out to help with a case. Emily had successfully started a BAU in Denver; however, that team was gone on a case. Emily was taking her instructions from the doctor seriously. She was high risk, so flying was problematic at times. She didn't want to harm her baby, so she helped her team out remotely. To her surprise, Tara took over the BAU instead of Dave. She was crazy excited to see them; it had been 4 months since the last time she able to visit them. Andrew texted Emily that they'd just arrived and dove directly into the case.

Since moving to Denver, Emily had taking up practically cooking everything that her family ate. All of a sudden, she became extremely paranoid about eating out and getting sick; instead of laughing at her, Andrew supported her decisions to cook almost everything they ate. Emily had just finished making some fish tacos for Andrew and her team. She put them in an insulated container to keep them hot and headed down to Andrew's office. When she arrived, she spoke to everyone in the office that she'd come to like in such a short time. She was about to go into Andrew's office when one of the agents said that he was in the conference room. Emily was happy that she had a barely-there baby bump; for the moment, it was easy to conceal with a loose-fitting top. Today was the day to tell her team. She'd bought a shirt that said baby loading and put on a bomber jacket over it. She walked into the conference room with a huge smile, "I brought lunch." As they jumped up happy to greet her, she was surprised to see that Garcia had come along to work the case. They dug into the food as Emily sat down in Andrew's lap. She kissed him on the lips, "I brought you fish tacos today."

He smiled at her, "You spoil me." The team all dug into their meals with gusto; Reid asked, "What restaurant is this from? It's amazing!"

Emily smiled, "Casa de Mendoza. I made it." They looked at her with surprised smiles. Tara noticed the huge ring on her finger. "Emily, nice hardware." All eyes went to her left hand and Garcia was the first to jump up. Emily immediately stopped her, "Don't hug me yet. I'd rather get everything out and deal with one bone-crushing hug." She looked to Andrew, who simply smiled up at her in adoration.

Emily opened up her jacket and watched everyone's jaw drop as they read her shirt. "Now you can hug me Penelope." Garcia wasted no time in hugging Emily as tight as she could. Emily dealt with all the congratulatory hugs until she herself got hungry. She sat back down in Andrew's lap and ate her food. Garcia lasted for about 15 minutes, "Buttercup, when are you due? Do you know what you're having? Tell me everything. And that ring is amazing!"

Emily moved Andrew's hand to the bottom of her belly because he was the only one that knew how to reduce the discomfort that she had in that particular place. "Last week, Drew and Keely did this amazing proposal at the bowling alley. He had rented out a light that read 'Will you marry me?' and had it shone on our bowling lane. It was so cute, but I burst out into tears because of the hormones. The ring is my mom's; he got her permission and she gave him the ring that my father gave her. He got it custom-made. He chose pearls to surround the diamonds and had the whole thing set in gold. We are due in 3 months; Kristy and I broke the BAU baby curse because…we're having a girl!"

Garcia didn't even try to hide the happy tears, "I am spoiling both girls rotten, so get ready."

**A/N: Chapter is not done; the rest it yet to come. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Emily?"

The brunette looked up from her position at the other end of the couch; Since she started bedrest, Keely insisted on giving her foot rubs and chatting aimlessly about everything she could think of. Emily allowed it because she could sense that something bigger was going on with the preteen. "What's up Kee?" Keely worried her bottom lip, "Can you tell me about your son?" Emily sat up on the couch and Keely immediately thought that she overstepped. "I'm so sorry Emily, just forget that I asked." Emily grabbed her hand to stop the rambling, "It's okay. I was just getting comfortable. What do you want to know?"

Keely let out a sigh of relief, "Whatever you want to tell me." Emily gave her a small smile and said, "He was perfect…at least to me. He was super active when I was pregnant—moving constantly. He always made me crave cereal, even at the most inconvenient times. My water broke in the middle of a homecoming parade for Ricky's high school. My little party animal was ready to live it up with the rest of us. I was only in labor for like 5 hours. He was big, so I did get torn a little." The look of disgust on Keely's face made her laugh.

"Hey, it's a normal part of childbirth. Anyways, he laughed at everything. Even when he was hungry. He never cried, which freaked me out most of the time. My mom reassured me that I was lucky to have a baby that didn't cry. If he needed to be changed, he laughed; if he was sick, he laughed. It was the cutest and weirdest thing ever. He had my eyes and eyelashes but everything else from his dad. If he ever thought that someone was sad, he looked at you and said 'don't have sad eyes' right before he gave you the biggest hug ever. If you ever cried in front of him, then he would hold your face and kiss your forehead until you stopped." Emily paused for a moment before she laughed, "He had this thing about germs. He ran away from anybody that he thought was sick or spreading germs. At one point, we even bought him gloves to wear whenever he wanted. If you've seen the TV show Monk—that was him in miniature form." She and Keely shared a laugh. Keely smiled shyly at Emily, "He sounds like he was amazing. I wish that I was able to meet him."

Emily stood up from the couch and got something out of the trophy/picture room of the house. She returned with a chrome looking baseball, which confused Keely. Emily explained, "His favorite sport was baseball. This is his urn with his remains. Ricky's are in the chrome football. Whenever you want to talk to Aiden, you can. I'm completely okay with it. I've been talking to the both of them a lot since I started dating your dad, moved here, and when I found out I was pregnant. It won't bother me if you talk to them." Keely smiled warmly at Emily. She asked, "Did you ever want more kids after losing him?"

Emily shook her head with a half-smile, "I didn't want another anything with anybody…until I met your dad. He is so different from Ricky; he challenges me in a way that Ricky didn't. Until 2 years ago, my heart died with them. Your dad being patient with me and showing me that it was okay to fall in love again, revived my heart. You, Keely…you helped me accept that it was okay to love another child as my own. I always knew that you were a package with your dad and it surprisingly didn't scare me. The both of you brought me back to life. You are going to be an amazing big sister." Emily hugged Keely tightly and handed her Aiden's urn.

&&&%%%

Andrew's day was long and oh so draining. He was just ready to get home to his 3 favorite girls. He walked into the house instantly feeling at ease. There have been many occasions where he'd walked in on Emily and Keely bonding, and tonight was no different. They were in the master bedroom on the bed as Keely instructed Emily on how to do her hair. Celine Dion's new album Courage was playing in the background. He stood there quietly as Keely gave Emily step-by-step instructions. He laughed to himself when Keely said, "This is the struggle of black hair. Every curl pattern is different, so you have to train it to cooperate." Emily was being an excellent student and nailing Keely's instructions. Keely started to quiz her, "When do you detangle?" Emily responded, "It's easier under running water. If not, then you um use a water bottle and section off the hair."

"Gold star for Emily." Emily congratulated herself with claps and giggles. When the song _Falling in Love Again _started playing, Emily finally looked up to see Andrew leaned against the door frame. Emily smiled and paused the music, causing Keely to look up. "Hey dad." "Hey monkey. Teaching Emily some new skills?" "Yep. My little sister—ahem—_Kiara _is going to have some wild hair. That mane will need to be maintained from the very start." Emily and Andrew both laughed at Keely naming her sister, yet again. Emily looked at the clock on the nightstand, "The taquitos should be ready in another 20 minutes, go freshen up Kee." Keely left the room after kissing her dad on the cheek.

Emily held out her hand to Andrew; he walked the few steps and allowed her to pull him to the edge of the bed. She turned the music back on and restarted the same song. Once Andrew sat between her legs, she started to massage his shoulders through his suit jacket. He hummed in appreciation and let his eyes slowly close as he listened to each word of the song

_**I had run out of hope **_

_**Reached the end of the road**_

_**Hit the rocks at the bottom with no farther to go**_

_**But just when I thought I was destined to end up all alone**_

_**You showed me there's more to this life**_

_**I can't believe I'm falling in love once again**_

_**I can't believe I'm falling in love, but I am**_

_**I never thought that I would be strong enough to move on**_

_**No, this wasn't part of the plan**_

_**I can't believe I'm falling in love **_

_**But I'm falling in love once again **_

_**When you take my hand, you hold my heart **_

_**And I know everything will be alright**_

_**When you touch me there, I feel it everywhere**_

_**I'm loving things I never thought I would like **_

If Andrew had been paying attention to Emily, then he would've noticed that she had devested him of his jacket and tie. Goosebumps raised all over his skin when she placed a soft kiss at the base of his neck, "If one song gets you that distracted, then maybe it should be **our **song." Andrew turned his head slightly and just stared at the beauty in front of him. Emily blushed and said, "Thank you for teaching me to love again."

Andrew returned the smile, "My pleasure." He leaned up for a kiss that she eagerly returned. They got lost in the kiss when Keely called out to them that dinner was ready. Emily moaned in frustration; for the past two days, she's feigned for sex with Andrew every waking moment of the day. She bit his lip, "Don't we have time for a quickie?" Andrew chuckled and shook his head no. When he looked at her again, Emily had a devious smile that he couldn't place. Dinner was running smoothly; Keely was talking almost nonstop about something that happened at school. Emily took that opportunity to take Andrew's free hand, under the table, and place it on her upper inner thigh. He heard his breath hitch and smirked to herself. Emily was actually surprised when she felt his fingers trailing up her thigh until they reached her core. She had to bite back a moan as two of his long fingers slowly pumped into her. She needed a distraction as her climax started to bubble up, so she asked Keely, "What happened at practice when you asked your coach to play a different position?" That question alone sent Keely into another 20-minute conversation that let Andrew finger Emily to a leg-shaking orgasm. Part of Emily felt horrible; the other part was relieved that she'd finally gotten an orgasm that day…even if it was in the middle of dinner. Keely was more aware than they thought; however, she didn't need to be mentally scarred any further, so she didn't say anything.

Emily ran Andrew a steaming hot bath and lit a few spearmint and eucalyptus candles. Emily hadn't been this domestic with anyone since Ricky. It was a foreign and new feeling all at the same time. She loved this man so much and it finally stopped scaring her. Emily called out, "Drew? Come here for a second." Emily smiled shyly when he walked into the bathroom in only his boxers. He looked at her, "Is this all for me?" Emily nodded and stood up. She pulled him towards her and stepped up on her toes to kiss him on the forehead.

She pulled down his boxers, "I can tell that you had a stressful day, so I'm here to help. I ran you this amazing bath with candles and I was just about to turn on some music." Emily knew that he needed to relax, but it was so hard to ignore his growing arousal. He kissed the top of her head, amazed at how long she let her hair grow out, and said in a hushed tone, "The only thing that would make this bath better and improve my night is if you join me." Emily never broke eye contact as he took off her dress and caressed every inch of her body. He pulled away to get into the bath and looked her up and down. Emily started to feel self-conscious about her pregnancy body. Andrew caught on immediately, "Don't hide from me. I love your body before, _during, _and most definitely after our little girl makes her appearance. I love how you let your hair grow out—you're my badass Rapunzel. I love how much fuller your breasts have gotten, even though they're off-limits to me these days. I love how round and amazingly beautiful your belly is. I love being able to see her move. I love how you've gotten a little more junk in the trunk. I just love you….I adore the hell out of you woman. Now get in the tub so that I can hold both of my babies." Emily wiped away a stray tear and climbed into the tub.

Emily rested against his chest as he pinned her hair up and said, "Of course you love my junk in the trunk." Andrew decided to tease her with something he heard Tara joke with her about, "You know they say once you go black, you don't go back." Emily let out a loud laugh, "Well, I went Andrew. What do they say about that?" Andrew felt his heart burst, "They say that you are a keeper."


End file.
